I'm so glad I chose you
by Tamtums
Summary: Sequel to I'll let you go. Because I love you. What happens after Brittany divorced Sam? Brittana and Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the Sequel to I'll let you go. Because I love you. Enjoy! And please review !

* * *

Brittany's POV

"Arthur! Stop running around the house!" I stirred the pancake mix and suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms envelope me in a hug.

"Morning beautiful." Santana said with her morning raspy voice.

"Morning baby. Chocolate syrup on pancakes ?" I asked, clearly knowing her answer.

"Sure," Santana said with a grin "I'll eat anything you make."

"San?"

"Mm hm?" Santana looked up with chocolate on her lips.

"I know we've talked about this before... " I was nervous to the core, i didn't want to upset Santana like i did the other time. "And you wanted to wait till your career is on track. I - "

"Okay." Santana cut me off.

"Wha.. what. I haven't told you what I wanted yet." I said, a little worried that I might have upset Santana.

She got up and walked over to me, she held me by the waist and gazed into my eyes. "Britt-Britt," she gave me a small smile that comforted me, thank god she isn't mad. "I know you want a child and since my career is already on track, yes, we'll go for in vitro-fertilisation and try for a child."

I pulled her into a kiss and grabbed her by her neck. "Mmm... You taste like chocolate..." I said halfway through the kiss, she smiled and pulled away. "But before that, I have something important to do... mind waiting for another 3 months ?"

What more can I ask for ? "No San, I don't. But what's so important ?"

"You'll see..." she let go off me and ran up the stairs. "I've got a call to make."

I shook my head and smiled, "I'm so glad to have chosen her over Sam."

Santana's POV

"Pick up the call God Dammit." I've tried calling Rachel thousands of times and she refuses to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Finally. You know how many times I've tried calling you? Don't tell me you're still mad at me for moving out of your apartment leaving you and Kurt behind. I've told you -"

"Me and Britt needs space and time alone. I get it okay. And I was taking a shower. What's your emergency anyways ?"

"Look. I'm planning to propose to -"

"OH MY GOD." I swear someday, Rachel's squeal will deafen somebody's ear. "Finally after so long !"

"WILL YOU STOP. CUTTING. ME. OFF."

"Sorry..."

"I need you and Kurt to help me. And Quinn."

"Quinn..." I heard Rachel murmur through the phone, I could imagine Rachel falling into a daze.

"Rachel."

"Quinn... She's so cute.."

"Rachel." I'm losing my patience and Rachel's still fantasizing about Quinn.

"MANHANDS!" I shouted, hoping to catch the daydreaming girl's attention.

"AHH!"

"Rachel. Stop -" And I got cut off again.

"You scared the hell out of me." Rachel said breathing deeply.

"You know what. This is going no where. Meet me in the park, 2 pm. Tell Kurt and -"

"Quinn!" She answered enthusiastically before I can finish my sentence.

"Whatever." With that I hung up on Rachel. This is going to be much harder than I thought.

"Who were you shouting at ?" Brittany asked, standing at the door.

"Just Rachel. I have something on later at 2. Will you be okay taking care of Arthur by yourself ?"

"Yeah, I mean I've taken care of him practically all by myself since he was born."

"Great," I walked over to her and closed the door. "Since I've got some time..." I whispered into her ear smirking. I felt goosebumps appear on her milky skin, I smiled satisfied with myself. "Lets go for a walk in the park!" I laughed pulling away.

"San !" Brittany pulled off her pout, which I can never resist. "Sorry baby." I gave her a peck on the lips. "Tonight."


	2. Chapter 2 Faberry (?)

Santana's POV

"Okay, I'm planning on proposing to her. Right here."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and looked at me, "Right here?"

"Right here." I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you kidding me? By the pond ? Ducks ?" She pointed towards the ducks in the pond and those waddling beside us.

"Britt loves ducks. I thought I could disguise this as a normal date in the park. I'll ask her to feed the ducks and you guys will pass me the guitar. I wanted to serenade her with a song before I propose to her." I said, feeling a bit insulted that Quinn thought it was a stupid idea.

"That's all? You want us to be here just to pass you your guitar." Kurt scoffed rolling his eyes.

"And I want the three of you to be my backup singers...will you?"

I noticed how Rachel and Quinn looked at each other and noticed that Kurt wasn't even paying attention.

"Guys?"

"Yeah. Will do. Are we done here ? Blaine's waiting for me." Kurt replied with a smile.

"Yes yes. Go ahead. Rachel can I speak to you for a moment ?"

Rachel glanced at me, looking confused. "Uh yeah. Quinn, give me a moment."

Rachel's POV

I was pulled to the side, "Please tell me nothing's going on between you and Quinn."

"N.. Nothing."

"Don't lie Berry. I can see it in your eyes that you're head over heels over her."

"Th.. That's not true."

"We'll see." Santana turn and looked at Quinn. "You may want to check on Manhands, she likes you so much she's stuttering."

I slapped her on her shoulder. "Ow.. What's that for ?!"

"Why did you tell her that !" I looked at Quinn, her whole face was red.

"Go get her Berry. See you tomorrow." Santana then pushed me forward, I fumbled towards Quinn and let out a gasp.

"Are you okay?" She held me by my arms. "Y.. Yeah."

"Quinn, I have something to tell you. " I paused for a moment and collected myself. "I ... I ... I like you!" I blurted out.

Suddenly I felt Quinn's lips on mine and I melted right into it. It felt so right.

"Rachel?" I turned around and saw Finn standing there with a bouquet. "What are you doing?" He looked stunned, "Is that why you left me?"

Sadness and tears filled his eyes, "You left me for Quinn?"

"Finn, listen..."

"You left me, for a girl who cheated on me..."

"Finn ... Please ..."

"I'm done here. DONE." He threw the flowers and walked away. I broke down and fell to the ground.

"Rachel... It's okay. I'm here for you."

"I didn't mean to hurt him Quinn. I didn't mean it!"

"I know Rach. Don't cry, it's hurts me to we you sad."

I looked up at Quinn and saw that she was sincere in what she said, "I love you."

"I love you too.. Now let's get home shall we?" She stood up and extended her hand, I took it and we walked back to my apartment hand in hand.

Brittany's POV

"OH MY GOD. BRITT. MAN HANDS GOT HER GIRL !"

I looked up from my book, "what did you say?"

"RACHEL! SHE'S DATING QUINN!"

"What about Finn?"

"Who cares about Frankenteen?" Santana replied oblivious to the fact that I feel sad for Finn.

"Where did you go today ?" I asked, feeling curious.

"I went to the park with Porcelain Doll, Man Hands and Quinn."

"Oh. Why didn't you guys ask me to come along?" I felt hurt that they didn't ask me. They're my best friends after all.

Santana's POV

"It was last minute, I thought there would be no one to look after Arthur so I didn't ask you." I lied through my teeth. I'm so worried that she's going to find out.

'Tmr , 12 pm at the park.' And I pressed send.

"Britt. Will you find someone to take care of Arthur ? I want to go on a date with you tomorrow."

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Why a sudden date ?"

"Just thought we haven't had some time alone in a while. We can go feed the ducks." I tried covering up the lie.

"Oh okay."

Best thing about Brittany, she believes everything i say.

The next day ...

Santana's POV

"Remember that his nap time is at 2 and he wakes up latest by 6 for dinner. "

"Sure."

Brittany asked Brianna to come over to babysit Arthur. Brianna looks like the miniature version of Brittany. But Brittany's still the prettier one in my eye.

"Okay, bye baby boy. Mummy will be back at night okay? Be good !"

Santana's POV

"Lets go." I held Brittany's hand in mine as we walked to the park nearby.

"I forgot to bring bread for the ducks."

"It's okay. I've got some in my bag." I smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3 The Proposal(s)

Santana's POV

"DUCKS !" Brittany took the bread from my hands and ran towards the pond.

I swiftly ran behind the trees and saw Quinn whispering into Rachel's ear. I turned my head and saw Blaine and Kurt making out… what seen cannot be unseen.

"Ahem. Guys." They looked my way and smiled, "Its your moment." Quinn handed me my guitar and I smiled. I took it in my hand and was about to walk away when I realized I didn't ask Blaine to come along.

"What are you doing here Blaine?"

"Kurt told me about your proposal. I thought I could come and help out. Don't be nervous." Blaine said with that smile that's so calming.

"Thanks Blaine. Okay, I'll go now. Wish me luck." I received smiles from all of them and it gave me all the strength I needed. I took a deep breath and walked toward Brittany.

Brittany's POV

"Heart beats fast, colours and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly go away somehow. One step closer…"

I turned and saw Santana standing there with her guitar. I stood there admiring how beautiful she looked under the sun.

"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."

I saw Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Rachel appear behind the tree nearby. So this is why they didn't invite me the other day.

"And all along I believe I would find you, time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for more than a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."

Tears had whelmed up in my eyes, I smiled and walked closer to Santana. Before I could pull her into a kiss, she put down her guitar and got on her knee.

"Brittany, remember how I expressed how I felt through Song Bird in High School? I just want to tell you how much I love you, just like then." She took out a small box and opened it, presenting it before me. "Brittany, will you marry me?"

I pulled up Santana and kissed her, pulling apart only when oxygen is needed desperately. "Yes San, yes I do."

I heard the rest cheer behind us and suddenly I heard Blaine speak.

Blaine's POV

"Now, it's my turn." The rest looked at me confused. I got down on one knee and questioned Kurt. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you say yes?" I held out the box containing the ring.

Kurt nodded, too shocked to speak. I smiled, "I've been wanting to do this since high school. When we broke up, the world seemed to crumble down on me, but now that you're mine again, I'm never letting you go."

Later at Breadstix

Santana's POV

"Congrats Santana, and Blaine. Who decided to have a surprise proposal out of nowhere and gave us all a shock which was –"

"That's enough Hobbit. If you keep blabbering, I bet all of us are gonna die of hunger. I wants to gets meh breadstix ons. " I said with my fake ghetto accent.

"All the time Santana, you like to cut me off."

"That's because A. You're a blabber mouth B. You never stop once you open your mouth." I looked at her with my signature smirk.

"Well, I've got to say, even though it was a stupid idea to include ducks in the proposal, it worked out well."

"If Britt had answered otherwise, I would've thrown myself into the pond."

All of us fell into a fit of laughter, "What can I say when San is such a sweet talker and please, she's the hottest piece of meat out there."

I saw Santana's face turn red and I couldn't help myself but giggle.

"When is my turn gonna be ? Now both Lopez and Anderson's married." I saw Quinn give a nudge to Rachel.

"Uh.. Uh soon. Soon."

"Better keep your promise. Santana, so what's after this ?"

"I talked to Britt about it just now. We'll hold the ceremony in a church. We also want to relive the memories in the choir room so we considered a ceremony in the church and a private dinner in the room. Which means only glee club members, me and Britt's parents will be invited. Blaine and Kurt, if you guys don't mind, we can make it a combined ceremony?"

"Yeah sure ! It would be so awesome!" Kurt replied in his high soprano voice, excited like a child. Sometimes I do wonder how I have friends like him.

"Since it's a small wedding, it won't take long for us to prepare. We're thinking of holding it next week? If its not too rush of course."

"We can help contact the glee members. Mr Shuester and Ms Pills Berry too?" Quinn offered to help us and we quickly accepted it.

"Okay. I'm really hungry now. hora de comer! (Time to eat!) "

Brittany's POV

We invited Rachel and Quinn to come help Santana and I choose our wedding dress.

"Oh .. Oh my god." And then everything blacked out again.

"Britt? Britt are you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw 3 pairs of eyes staring at me.

"You have to stop fainting on me Britt. It's the second time already."

"Y..you look stunning. That's why." I replied and my face felt hot.

"Aww you look beautiful too baby." She replied, looking at me in the eye.

"We're still here." Rachel said, disrupting the moment.

"You say I always cut you off and now you disrupt my moment. No me gusta! (I don't like it)"

"Now you know how I feel ." Rachel folded her hands and gave that look whenever she feels satisfied or accomplish.

"Britt Britt, lets go home and get our sweet lady kisses on. What do you say?"

I leant into her ear and whispered, "Purrr... fect..." I felt Santana shiver and smiled to myself. "But I have something on tonight. Sorry."

"BRITT..." Santana looked at me with her disappointed look.

"Just kidding. We're totally getting it on tonight."


	4. Chapter 4 The Wedding

Quinn's POV

"Quinnnnnnn."

"What is it this time Britt?"

"I'm not beautiful enough." Brittany looked at me with her famous pout.

"How many times had I told you that you're beautiful in that wedding gown Britt. If you keep whining, I'll tell San what you're telling me. She's definitely going to give you a talk on how beautiful you are." I said, thinking about the talk Santana gave to Brittany a month ago.

"Fine. I'll shut up." Brittany stood up and did a twirl. "Soon, I'll be standing at the altar with Santana."

Rachel's POV

"I look so awful in this dress. Britt must be looking so beautiful in her dress."

"San, I must say, although your talents are not up to par with mine. You are - "

"Listen Hobbit. I can sing better than you."

"You cut -" I tried to say something but Santana cuts me off again.

"If I don't cut you off, I will sit here for too long and be late for the wedding." Santana stood up and stared at the mirror, "I'll be standing with Brittany at the altar soon."

Santana's POV

I stood at the altar, looking at Brittany as she walked down the aisle. She looked so beautiful, like an angel.

I held out my hand when she arrived right in front of me, she held on to mine and we turned, facing each other, at the altar.

"I, Brittany, take you, Santana, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Brittany looked at me with so much sincerity in my eyes.

"I, Santana, take you, Brittany, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

We exchanged rings and everybody stood up, clapping for us. I kissed Brittany and I felt her smile into te kiss, making me smile.

Meanwhile behind the church doors...

Kurt's POV

"Finn, I am so nervous." I said, hands tightly clamped together.

"Don't be. Just walk down the aisle, grab Blaine's hand and say your vow. Exchange rings and Blaine's yours." Finn told me, giving me a nudge on the shoulder, "Go for it bro."

"Thanks Finn." And the doors opened. I saw Blaine standing at the altar. I walked down the aisle and held hands with Blaine. We said our vows and exchanged our rings. Blaine kissed me and all of this felt so right.

Brittany and Santana then came to us and stood before the altar beside us.

"I declare you, husbands and wives."

Quinn's POV

"When will it be my turn ?" I gave a playful kiss to Rachel on the cheek.

"As I said. Soon."

"You're not sincere at all, I bet you haven't thought of marrying me." I said as I crossed my arms and frowned.

Rachel instantly panicked, "No baby. What I meant was we will get married. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

I turned my head and giggled then gave her a peck, "Luckily you didn't marry Finn the other time."

"Rachel, Quinn." I looked up and saw Finn standing in front of us. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked off the other day."

"It's fine. Apology accepted. And I'm sorry I didn't explain why I broke up with you. I did loved you Finn. That's all you need to know." Rachel said, tearing a little.

"Yeah. So we're cool right? Friends ?"

"Friends." I shakes Finn's hand and smiled.

"Guys! Come over and take a picture !" I turned and saw Santana waving at us.

"Sure!" I took Rachel's and Finn's hand and pulled them along.

That night ...

Santana's POV

"San, time to say your speech." Quinn tapped me on my shoulder as I stood up and walked up the steps of the choir room. I scanned the room and realized the whole Glee club's here, even Mr Shuester and Ms Pillsberry.

"Hi. Thanks for attending this wedding dinner." I said with a warm smile. "Sophomore year, I used to sit in this back row and secretly watch Britt. I counted the number of times she'd smile at me, and I'd die on days that she didn't. I miss this place so much. It's where we fell in love, where I could say things with music, when words just weren't enough. And I need to tell her something that I don't know how to say. I remember the first time I sang a love song to her, it's right here by the piano. This place gives me so many memories. Britt, thanks for being there for me all this time, and I'm truly happy that I get to call you my wife." I descended the steps and walked over to my wife, she gave me a kiss and walked over to the steps.

"Hey guys. It's been a long time isn't it? Well, I can't believe that I'm now wedded to San. She's the best thing that's ever been mine. Santana's like the awesomest girl in this school, I believed in her and whatever she does, I was proud of her and still am. I'm so happy to call myself San's wife and being able to spend the rest of my life with her, I'm just elated. I remember how people used to call me stupid, the more people called me stupid, the more I believed that I am. It was Santana that told me I was a genius and it was only then I realized that I'm not stupid after all. Santana Lopez, I love you."

As I listened, tears just formed in my eyes, I let the tears overflow. I'm so touched by what Brittany has said, I'm so lost for words. She came over and hugged me tightly, gently wiping off the tears on my face with her thumb. I kissed her lightly on her lips, "I love you too. Te amo demasiado mi esposa (I love you too my wife)."

The dinner ended and we headed home. Since it was our wedding day, Sam and Mercedes offered to take care of Arthur for the night.

Once we closed the doors behind us, I pulled Brittany upstairs and pinned her against the wall.

Brittany's POV

Santana pinned up against the wall and said in her raspy voice, "Baby... Since Arthur's not around..." She kissed me on my lips and her hands roamed my body. I pushed Santana onto the bed and bit gently on her neck, feeling goosebumps appear on her tan skin.

From then on, all I could remember is that I woke up with Santana in my arms, everything felt so damn right.


	5. Chapter 5 Preggers

Brittany's POV

"Buenos días hermosa." I heard a raspy voice say to me.

I opened my eyes and saw Santana staring at me. I received a peck on my lips and I smiled.

"Good morning."

I sat up a bit and pulled Santana into the hug.

"Are you ready?" Santana asked me, holding onto my hand.

"Yeah. You?" I replied smiling a little.

"Yeah I guess." She said looking unsure.

"You know we can postpone it if you're not ready right ?"

"I mean. I'm a little scared. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a mom yet." She said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Aww... Sure you would ! I mean, you take care of Arthur so well."

"Really?" Santana looked up at me, I stared into her dark brown orbs.

I leant in and kissed her, "yes." I said as I grabbed my phone from the side drawer and dialed for Quinn.

"Good morning. Brittany here. I was wondering if Arthur's been behaving himself."

"Yeah! He's been a really sweet kid. So are the both of you ready?"

"More than ever." I grinned thinking about out future son or daughter.

"I need to go soon, can I speak to Arthur for a while please."

"Sure! Arthur! Your mummy's on the line."

"Mama!" I heard Arthur's squeal from the other side of the line and I smiled.

"Do you miss me and mami?"

"Yes mama! I miss you so much!"

"Aww.. We miss you too. Look, we got to go. I promise to call you soon okay?"

"Okay mama. I love you."

"I love you too baby boy." With that I hung up.

Santana's POV

Brittany and I came to England to get the in vitro fertilization done. We got my ovum retrieved for fertilization last week and it's finally the day for the implant of the embryo in my body. We chose a doner that looked like Brittany and Arthur was left in Rachel's and Quinn's care for two weeks. Brittany has been excited since forever and I'm a nervous wreck.

I held Brittany's hand as we walked out of the cafe and to the hospital. We registered ourselves and got ourselves ready in the doctor's office.

Brittany stood by my side as she held my hand tightly, the doctor implanted the embryo in me.

"If you have any morning sickness and any signs of pregnancy, go to your doctor and get checked. Other than that, you're good to go."

"Thanks Doc." Brittany held my hand and walked me out of the hospital. "From now on, you've got to be really careful."

"Brittany. I'm not pregnant yet."

"Sure you are."

"What if this doesn't work? It's thirty-five successful. Not a hundred."

"I'm sure you'll get pregnant. Trust me."

One week later ...

Brittany's POV

"Oh god." Santana jumped off the bed and ran towards the bathroom, then I heard the sound of retching.

"Santana!" I squealed and ran over to soothe her by patting her back and holding back her hair.

"Told you it would work." I can't suppress the grin I have on my face.

"Yeah. You win this time." Santana stood up and rinsed her mouth. "What time is it?"

I leant back and glanced at the clock, "6.45"

"Guess I have no time to go back to sleep before heading to work."

"You're not gonna work today. The doctor's, remember?"

"Right. I'll call in sick today then."

"That's my good girl." I gave Santana a peck on the cheek and pulled her back into bed, we cuddled there until mid afternoon and headed to the the clinic.

Later at the clinic...

Santana's POV

I sat there, in front of the doctor, waiting for the good news. Nervousness and anxiety overcomes me, I kept squeezing Brittany's hand and glancing at her. She would always give me a reassuring squeeze and give me comforting smile. It feels like the divorce all over again. Excitement, nervousness, I can't find the words to describe the feelings inside of me.

What if I'm not pregnant? What if it was a mistake?

"Congratulations Mrs and Mrs Lopez-Pierce, you're with child." The doctor smiled so brightly. I swear I almost jumped up and hugged the doctor. I stayed sitted and hugged Brittany.

We walked out of the clinic and Brittany gently patted my tummy, "Our child. It's gonna be so beautiful just like you."

"How do you know it's a girl?" I asked, after so long, Brittany still amazes me.

"I just know."

The next day ...

Brittany's POV

"Arthur?"

"Yes mama?"

"Come over here and sit on my lap. Mami and I have something to tell you." I patted my lap, Arthur ran over and climbed onto my lap.

"Okay. You know how we told you we might have a new addition to the family?"

"Yup." Arthur played with his fingers.

"Now we're certain you'll have a younger brother or sister. We're not very sure yet, we'll know in four months."

Arthur looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back then he frowned. What's wrong baby boy?"

"Will you still love me ?"

Santana carried him in her arms and kiss him on the head, "Of course we will."

Arthur smiled and hugged Santana, "I said you would be a great mom San."

Santana grinned and I realized, the journey we've always dreamt of is gonna start soon.

* * *

Sorry this story is shorter than the previous! Please review! And thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 A girl?

Brittany's POV

Fourth Month into Pregnancy ...

"SANNYYYY... IM SOOOO EXCITED! WHAT DO YOU THINK OUR CHILD WILL BE?"

"As long as our child is healthy, I'm fine with absolutely anything." Santana said to me with her radiant smile. Her baby bump is showing more now and we had to shop for maternity clothes the other day. I can't believe it's already four months since the great news.

"Have you told Rachel and the rest about dinner tonight after our appointment? It's a been a long time since we met up."

"Yes of course. I can't wait to tell them the gender." I bounced about gaining a smile from the Latina.

Santana's POV

The doctor squeezed the cold gel onto my belly and used the sensor thingy to check the baby. I may have a doctor as a father and a nurse as a mother, I never bothered to learn the medical equipments' names.

"It's a girl." The doctor looked at me with a warm smile. Tears welled up in my eyes, I smiled at Brittany and received the brightest smile back.

"It's a girl baby. We're gonna her Aurora, like we planned." Brittany said to me, sniffing a little.

"Yeah. Just like we planned." I buttoned my pants and stood up, giving Brittany a kiss, I squeezed her hand and smiled.

Rachel's POV

"Quinn. We're going to be late. Where's Arthur?"

"On the bed sleeping. Do you think we should wake him up or carry him down?"

"Carry him down. I don't want a mess."

"Okay. Will you go get the bag and start the car? I will be down in a minute with Arthur."

"Sure." I grabbed the bag and started the car. I looked at the rear mirror and say Quinn carrying Arthur in her arms, she looks so beautiful. With Arthur in her arms, she looks like such a loving mother, I wonder if we'll be able to start a family together one day. I was deep in thoughts when Quinn got onto the car.

"Finally we're ready to go."

"Will you call San and tell her we'll be late for a bit?"

Quinn dialed for Santana and I drove as fast as I could all the way to Breadstix.

Later at Breadstix...

"Mama! Mami!" Arthur ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Brittany engulfed him in a big hug and Santana ruffled his hair. Will this be the scene that I will see happening to me one day?

"Hi Hobbit, hi Quinn." Santana greeted us with a smile. "HI!" Brittany said with her usual enthusiastic voice.

"Hi guys." Quinn and I said in unison.

We sat down and Quinn decided to pop the question. "What's the gender?"

"Wait till everyone is here." Brittany said cuddling Arthur.

"Everyone?" I said in a confused tone.

"Everyone from Glee is coming. With their partners. I've booked the whole Breadstix to ourselves."

I scanned the area and realized that indeed, only the four of us are in the restaurant. I can't believe how small Breadstix is without the patrons.

"Hey les-bruhs." I turned and saw Puck entering the restaurant with Finn.

"Hi." Finn said with his half smirk.

"I've gotta say, although you're not doing the half smirk as you use to, it still annoys the hell out of me. I remember -" Santana was cut off by Brittany.

"Sorry. Pregnancy hormones." Brittany said with an apologetic smile.

"I understand. It was the same with Quinn when she was pregnant with Beth." Finn said looking at Quinn, his smile immediately turned into a pained frown.

I realized that he's staring at me, I couldn't help but return him a smile. He smiled back and looked away, "Where are the rest?"

"On their way Frankenteen."

"Oh. Well, I think I need to use the bath room. Be right back."

It felt really awkward, the tension between us is getting way too much for me to handle. Quinn squeezed my thighs and I looked up at her. "It's okay. Just relax."

Santana's POV

The rest of the members soon arrived, it was nice seeing the faces of the group which I once called my second family.

"So, we went to the doctors today."

I could see the curious faces trying to read my mind, "Its a girl."

Oohs and awws came from all around the room.

"What are you naming her?" Blaine asked, cuddling a little baby in his arms. Kurt and Blaine adopted a baby boy a month ago and named him Riley.

"Aurora, Aurora Joanne Lopez-Pierce." Brittany replied proudly.

"Wow. Pretty name..." Tina replied.

"Why thank you." I smiled.

"How old is Riley again?" I asked Kurt.

"Five months old."

"What's his background?" Mike looked over at the baby all snuggled up in Blaine's arms.

"Apparently his mum got pregnant at eighteen and her boyfriend dumped her. She put him up for adoption right after he was born."

"Poor guy." I heard Puck said. "It reminds me of Beth."

"Puck. It's been so many years ago. Time to get over it." Quinn said hissing through her teeth. Whenever she hears the name Beth, she gets grouchy, partially because she misses Beth and she really regrets her decision of putting Beth up for adoption.

There was awkward silence for a few moments and I decided to break it. "Okay. That was awkward. Lets order shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7 Aurora's Arrival

8 and a half months into pregnancy ...

Santana's POV

"2 weeks San. I can't believe how fast it is."

"Aurora. Please come on time." I said patting my tummy gently. "Or earlier if you wish."

Brittany giggled, I smiled at her cuteness. Both of us are impatient for the arrival of the baby. We hoped she would come into this world earlier than expected since she's already fully developed, no harm done.

"My back's been aching all day."

"Aww... You want me to help you massage it?"

"Nahh. It'll probably go away in a while." I gave a small smile to Brittany.

"I'll go take a shower." I stood up and waddled my way to the stairs.

Brittany's POV

"I'll go take a shower." I saw Santana waddle her way to the stairs.

"Uh... Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"I think my water just broke."

I looked up from my book and saw Santana standing in a puddle of water.

"Ohhhhhh... THE BABY'S ARRIVING!" I jumped up and ran to the store room, "San, get in the car!"

I got the keys, I was so excited I could barely lock the door.

"Quinn! San's water just broke!" I speaker through the phone while driving.

"Britt. No talking on the phone while driving." Santana said before her faces scrunched up in pain, must be the contractions.

"Quinn's rushing to the hospital with Rachel now." I put down my phone and looked at Santana, "excitement gets the better of me."

"Concen-", she scrunched up her nose. "Ugh. Trate on the road."

We arrived at the hospital in a while. Santana was wheeled into the room and I went to look for Quinn and Rachel.

"The baby's two weeks early!" Quinn said.

"Well, Santana told the baby she could come into the world earlier if she wanted to and right after she said it, her water broke."

Quinn and Rachel broke into a fit of laughter and I just smiled. I led them to Santana's room and I saw equipment a everywhere. Santana's contractions were monitored by a machine.

"Contraction's coming..." Rachel said and soon, Santana's faced screwed up.

"This is shit." Santana said in a frown. "Be happy that the baby's coming," Quinn smirked. "Right after you told her to."

"Whatever. Oww..." Santana looked at Quinn. "Could've warned me a earlier ?"

"You deserved it."

"Hi ladies." A doctor walked into the room and smiled. "I'm doctor smith. I'll be delivering your baby." I shook the doctors hand. "Brittany, this is Santana, Quinn and Rachel."

"It seems like your wife is 5 centimeters dilated and labor will only start when she's 10 centimeters dilated. That would be around another few hours. I'll come in and check every now and then but you can look for me when you need to. Any questions?"

"Nope. And thanks doc."

"Just doing my job." With that the doctor left the room and I walked over to Santana.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Pain. And excited."

"We're gonna meet Aurora soon." I said, kissing Santana's forehead.

Few hours later...

Santana's POV

"STOP FILMING YOU ASSHOLE." I screamed at Puck.

"WHY THE FUCK DID I LET YOU -" The contractions came.

"Push now." The doctor signaled for me to push.

"You can do this baby." Brittany held onto my hand.

"PUCK. SERIOUSLY STOP IT."

"Okay. Santana. One last push and it's over. Get ready. Push as hard as you can."

I nodded my head and waited for the next contraction to come.

"Alright. Now push!" I gave one hard push and the sound if crying filled the air. "You've done it San."

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The do your looked at Brittany and she held onto the scissors as she snipped the umbilical cord I half.

"Santana. You're gonna deliver the placenta. One push."

Brittany's POV

They handed me Aurora. Her skin was tan and she looked like the miniature version of Santana, with blue eyes. She's just so beautiful, like her Mami. "Hey little one. I'm your mama." She snuggled into me and I walked over to Santana.

"Baby, look. She looks just like you, a beautiful angel." I placed Aurora on Santana's chest and Santana immediately teared up. "Hey baby girl. I'm your Mami. You're so beautiful..." Tears rolled down Santana's cheeks, I wiped them off with my thumb and kissed her.

"You look just like your name. Aurora Joanne Lopez-Pierce. Your mama did well in choosing your name." Santana looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm afraid i have to spoil this moment ... But can I take a picture?" Puck looked at us with a cheek grin.

"Sure." We smiled in his direction, face full of bliss.

Rachel's POV

"Wow. She looks just like Santana. With blue eyes that is."

"I've got to agree with you." Finn replied, extending his arms, asking for permission to carry the baby.

"Hey Aurora. I'm uncle Finn." Finn cooed, doing his half smirk.

"Let me carry her." Quinn smiled at Aurora. Quinn looks so motherly, in a good way.

"Mama?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Can I hold Aurora?"

"Sure you can. Quinn do you mind?"

"Of course not." Quinn gently placed Aurora in Arthur's arms.

"She's so small."

"Yeah. She is. You're this small when you were born too baby boy."

Arthur gazed at Aurora, smiling brightly. He touched her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Arthur would make a great brother." I said, smiling at the gesture of Arthur. He just met Aurora and already looks protective of her.

"I was sure of that before Aurora was born." Santana said.

"Arthur, you will have to take care and protect your sister okay?"

"I will Mami." Arthur grinned and caressed Aurora's face.

We brought Aurora home on the the third day. It was a happy moment for all of us. We will always remember her first time she cried, the first time we fed her, the first time I cuddled her...

Our journey of being parents officially begins with the new addition to our family, this new bundle of joy brought happiness and laughter to us. This is how I know I had made the right choice to choose Santana...

* * *

This would be the last chapter of the Story! Thanks for reading it!


End file.
